Bastet's Blessing
by Puck Silverbreeze
Summary: Ranma close to death. Bastet the Goddess. From Kasumi's POV


Bastet's Blessing  
Silverbreeze silverbreeze@sofhome.net mailto:silverbreeze@sofhome.net  
http://cyberlife.gq.nu  
20010302  
  
I come out to watch the battle. I watch My Warrior defend himself. Shampoo never   
had a chance. Uyko is next, knocked out with a pressure point strike. He was so   
careful with her. His first best friend. I watch as my Warrior dodges Mousse's   
weapons. He could really hurt someone with those things you know. I hide a smile   
behind my hand and giggle as I watch my Warrior disarm Mousse with his eyes   
closed. The blind fighting the blind. For my Warrior this is a game. It is why   
he holds back so much. I think Elder Cologne notices my giggle because she looks   
at me strangely.  
That nice boy Kuno and his sister try to play with my Warrior, but they are out   
classed. He takes them out before they can hurt anyone else. Quickly and rather   
gently, well not as gently as Uyko. But I expect that. Ah there's Auntie Satome.   
I am so glad she took back that silly pledge. Oh no Ryoga and my little sister   
are teaming up on my Warrior. He can face Ryoga and everyone else. But he never   
hits my little sister. I see it coming Mallet-sama. It strikes him down and I   
wait for him to raise until I notice... He isn't breathing... "NO RANMA-SAMA" I   
don't even realize it is my voice that screams as I run between my sister and   
Ryoga. Skills honed in secret let me weave and dodge until I kneel at my   
Warrior's head. Taking it into my lap a stroke his hair, "Ranma-sama, please   
breath. Come back to me. Please!" I look up my eyes clouded with tears. Everyone   
seems to be in shock. Auntie is coming over and Elder Cologne is nodding and   
splashes her Tribe members to carry them away. Before Auntie can reach us or   
Cologne can leave.   
  
A beam of sunlight breaks through the clouds. It seems to spotlight Us. A female   
form appears. One that makes before Auntie and Cologne freeze in shock. When I   
notice her I am glad Ranma is out cold. She looks like cross between a human and   
a cat. She kneels down to touch Ranma, I hiss. "Take me not him. Let my Warrior   
remain." I blink at the smile on the cat face, "My Avatarrr wouldn't like to   
lose you." she touches Ranma's chest, "Rrrrest and Heal, Learrn and Trrain. She   
will be herrre when you rrreturn my Avatarrr." I relax when it seems Ranma is   
getting better. He is breathing again. The Catwoman looks at me, "Tell my   
Avatarrrrr how you feel. It will anchorrr him to you. It will brrrring him back   
to you."  
  
I don't think I would have the strength to do it if it wasn't for the catwoman   
kneeling with me. I lean down to speak softly, "Please Ranma-sama, come back to   
me. You are my Warrior. My defender. My best hope. My best friend. The Man I   
have grown to love in secret. Please Ranma-sama. Come back to me." I feel the   
catwoman's hand on my shoulder. "Now we sit and wait. Chosen of my Avatarrr."  
I look at the Catwoman, "May I ask what do you mean by Chosen of my Avatar? And   
why are you calling Ranma-sama your Avatar?" Cologne speaks up, "We are in the   
presence of Bastet, Goddess of Guardians, cats, families and Creator of the   
Neko-ken. The Catwoman nods and smiles at me. "Ranma will be Masterr of many   
things when he wakes. Including the Neko-ken. He is my Avatar, With that comes   
powerrr and abilities. Some of which you will share even if he neverr mates with   
you. Yourrr love kept him herre.   
  
Auntie came up, "Excuse me.. What are you talking about? Bastet-sama smiles at   
Auntie, "Yourr future daughterr in law loves Rrranma enough to keep his body   
herre." I look up, "What about Uyko and Shampoo?" Bastet-sama just smiles. "They   
don't have Mate Love back from my Avatarrr. I blink, "But Ranma and I never even   
kissed.. How?" Bastet-sama purred, and just smiled. I feel Ranma shift in my   
arms and look down to gasp as i watch my warrior grow and age silghtly.   
Appearing just a touch older then I am. Bastet-sama blinks, "Grrrowth I   
underrrstand, but why age?" I blush something horrid.   
There is a male voice behind me.. One that makes everyone play attention.   
Bastet-sama blinks as he speaks and is suddenly bowing, "MY SON IS MAKING SURE   
HE APPEALS TO HIS CHOSEN. THOUGH I DOUBT HE NEEDS TO TAKE THE EFFORT. HE IS   
FETCHING AT 25 I MUST SAY." I see a cloaked man touch Ranma-sama's forehead.   
Deep in my soul I feel the word 'DESTINY' spoken then the same hand touches my   
forehead, another whisper of to my soul, 'Harmony''. Then the Man is gone but I   
somehow know who He was, my voice croaks out, "Kami-sama"   
Bastet nods. "Well it is settled." Bastet-sama looks at Auntie Satome, "I hope   
you can accept Kasumi marrrying yourrr son." Auntie smiled. And I would of   
hugged her but my warrior was muttering softly, "Kasumi-chan... Where are you   
Kasumi-chan. I need you to lead me home." I get confused but Bastet-sama   
whispers, "Speak to him, Tell him what he means to you. He is waiting to   
rrreturrrn to you."   
  
I lean down my lips lightly brushing my warrior's as I speak softly. "Please   
Ranma-sama, return to me. Come home to me." Imagine my shock when I feel his   
hand in my hair and Ranma-sama kisses me deeply back. I hear the hooting but it   
seems to be from the distance. Softly he breaks the kiss but doesn't let me sit   
up, keeping his hand in my hair, it feels nice it really does. He looks into my   
eyes for a long moment, then looks into his mother's eyes. "How soon do you want   
to be a grandmother, Kasumi-chan is in heat right now." I blink fast as Bastet-  
sama laughs and purrs, soon Cologne joins in laughing. Ranma looks at Elder   
Cologne and shakes his head. "Hey Mousse. Shampoo is at the beginning of hers   
too!" Cologne stares at Ranma as Bastet-sama purrs loudly, "That is one way to   
keep them distracted my Avatarrr"   
  
Should I continue this?   



End file.
